


Epitome of Cool

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Episode: s1e42 Out of Toon, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Epitome of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Hey, Phineas." Candace turned to face her brother. They were in the kitchen, having been tasked with clearing the table after dinner. Rather, Candace had been, Phineas offered to help. "Can I ask you something about that little cartoon you made?"

"About being the villain? We--"

"No, not about that." She'd like to forgot about that. For all their talk of people loving the villain, she wasn't buying it.

"Okay, so what's the question?"

"Why Ferb-Guy? Aren't you supposed to be more creative than that?"

"Um, I guess? But he's Ferb." Phineas shrugged. "You can't get much cooler than that."


End file.
